Do you remember?
by Suki-sei
Summary: Ulrich is leaving for 6 months and Yumi hasn't told him how she feels. With three days to figure out her feelings and how to say what she needs to she's going to need some help... and she'll find it in an unlikely place. One Shot in Yumi's pov YumiUlrich


This is a Yumi and Ulrich one shot. Hope you like it. Oh and for the people who read As long as I can remember, I'm working on Ulrich's half of the story now. I hope to put that up soon.

I sighed. It had been hard keeping my cool around Ulrich. After he had told me how he felt about me, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I hadn't told him how I felt. Instead broke the news to him that I hadn't written that letter. It was a bad experience for us both, but I think it was worse for me. Ever since that day, I haven't known how I truly feel about him. Now matters have been made even worse.

flashback

"Yumi, Odd, Jeremie? I have some bad news," Ulrich confessed one day during lunch.

"What?" I asked him.

"I- I have to study aboard for six months in Tokyo, Japan," he said. I felt a pang in my heart.

"You'll be back after that… won't you?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," he said, sighing.

"When do you leave?" Jeremie asked.

"In three days," Ulrich admitted, he was now staring at his empty tray.

"I have to go…" I muttered and left, not even dumping my tray.

end flashback

That had been lunch and I didn't want to face Ulrich at all. I didn't want to be reminded of all the things I would miss. "Yumi?" Odd stopped walking once he recognized me. "What's the matter? You look really blue."

I smiled sadly. "It's Ulrich… you know how he's leaving for a bit? I don't want him to go," I said, a tear escaping my eye.

Odd took my hand. "There's more to it than that… isn't there?" he asked, sitting down with me.

I nodded. "He told me that he loved me and I never told him how I felt," I confessed.

"Do you love him?" Odd asked.

"I don't know. I think of him as more than a friend, but I don't know if it's love," I told Odd. "Does that help you any?"

"Well, love is a funny thing. If I left how would you feel?" Odd asked seriously.

"I'd be sad… I guess. But I would know you'd come back and that I could always talk to you and write," I didn't know why Odd wanted to know. "Are you leaving?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't as well.

"Of course not, silly goose! But how do you feel about Ulrich leaving?"

"I don't want him to leave! It hurts just thinking about it!" I started to cry.

"You do love him…" Odd muttered, hugging me. "Don't you?"

I nodded. "You're right. I do. But how do I tell him?"

Odd smiled, "Leave it all to me."

The next morning I woke up early and had breakfast with Odd. Odd smiled and nudged me when Sissi entered. I nodded back.

"So Yumi, wouldn't it be grand if Ulrich had a goodbye party?" he asked, loudly enough for Sissi to hear.

"Yeah… it would Odd," I agreed my voice carrying as well.

"Too bad your parents won't let you have it at your house," Odd acted sad.

"It is. If only we could have it here," I acted sad as well.

"I could help…" Sissi butted in, sitting down next to me. "But you'd both owe me."

I looked at her. "What would we owe you?"

"Let's see. From Odd I'd want a picture of Ulrich and from you… I wouldn't want you to talk to Ulrich for the whole party," Sissi declared.

I looked stunned. "Not at all? Even if he speaks to me?"

"Yep. Not at all," Sissi confirmed.

I looked at Odd. He nodded. "Okay Sissi. We'll do it."

The party was set for the night Ulrich left. He'd be picked up afterwards and taken to the airport. I sighed and finished touching up the decorations.

"Ready Yumi?" Jeremie asked. He was in charge of letting Sissi know when people could come down to the gym.

I nodded. "I guess. But you two better make sure Ulrich doesn't see me at all during the whole thing. He won't understand if I don't talk to him."

They agreed and Jeremie left to let the others in. I hid back behind the stage. Odd came with. "Are you sure about this?" I asked him.

"It'll work. Technically you aren't talking to him. But maybe he'll figure it out. He is somewhat dense," Odd laughed at his own joke.

The party was almost over and I had watched Ulrich the whole time. He had managed to avoid Sissi the whole time. Even during the slow dance. I was surprised that he was looking for me right before it started and when asked by another girl said he's rather not.

Finally I heard what I had been waiting for. Jeremie's voice came on through the speakers. "Okay everyone, now here's a little song dedicated to the guest of honor. Ulrich please make your way to the stage."

Ulrich got on the stage and Odd seated him in the middle of it. Music started to play and I walked out, microphone at the ready. On cue, I started to sing:

Do you remember

When you told me that you loved me?

Those words will forever,

Ring in my ears.

I remember it so well,

Up to the part where,

Your dreams fell,

Apart with my words.

chorus

What if I told you,

That I lied?

That love I have for you,

Has just been bottled up inside?

What would I do,

If the world stopped spinning 'round?

The only reason for that,

Would be if you faded into the background.

end chorus

No matter what I tell you,

No matter what you say,

All I can think about,

Is what you told me that day.

My love for you,

Is still so strong,

You make me feel like,

I belong.

chorus

(sung/spoken)

Please…

Oh, please…

Whatever you do,

Don't tell me to stop…

Loving you.

Forever is how long,

I wanna hold you in my arms.

Together we'll always be,

Can you promise that to me?

(I wrote this song people, so yeah. It's all mine!)

I bowed after the song had ended and walked off stage. Once out of sight I broke into a run. I check my watch, in two minutes he would leave. Then I could talk to him all I wanted. Maybe I could call him in the car. I checked my pocket. My cell was at home! I stopped running and found myself in the park. I sat down next to a tree and pulled my legs towards my chest.

"Yumi?" I heard is sweet voice call out. I must've been dreaming because I couldn't see him. Everything was blurry. Oh wait… that's because I'm crying. I saw a shadowy figure come towards me. It had to be him, "Do you really love me?"

I couldn't speak. I wanted to, but I couldn't. He was getting closer now. He was at my side. I didn't know anyway to explain using words, anyways. I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back passionately.

When he broke away he smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Are—are you going to leave me alone?" I asked him, breaking my promise to Sissi.

"When did I say I was leaving you?" he asked me, moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"At lunch," I said, starting to cry again.

"I said I was leaving, yes. But never without you," he took two tickets out of his pocket. "My parents arranged it so you could come with. I tried to tell you, but I couldn't find you," he explained.

A smiled broke out on my face. "Really? So we'll be together?"

"Yes, Yumi. Together forever," he leaned forward and kissed me again.

The End

Like it? I don't think it was as fluffy as As Long as I can remember, but there was still fluff.

-Suki


End file.
